


Underfell, overcome.

by SailorYue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is a human. And they fell down underground, where everyone is evil. Down here its kill or be killed. Can Frisk befriend the unlikeliest of creatures?</p><p>Based on the Underfell AU. Confrontationa of different scenarios from the game</p><p>Ch 1 Determination<br/>Ch 2 Ghost Fight<br/>Ch 3 Fallen Down<br/>Ch 4 Heartache<br/>Ch 5 sans<br/>Ch 6 Bonetrousle<br/>Ch 7 Dating...START!<br/>Ch 8 Waterfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of thevery Underfell au. You can see what it's about at underfell (dot)tumblr (dot)com... but also searching for it as there's no true info..... I'm hoping to rewrite many fight scenes so here's part one.
> 
> This one, Flowey gives Frisk a very special power that is the key to their survival.
> 
> (Ch1: Determination  
> Ch2: Ghost Fight )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey gives Frisk a very special power that is the key to their survival in the underground.

Frisk sat up with a harsh startled inhale. They looked around, trying to figure out where they were.

"Oh thank goodness it worked!" And small voice exclaimed next to them, causing Frisk to jump. "Sorry," Flowey the flower said meekly, not meaning to startle his friend.

"Its ok... you just startled me. I thought I died!" Frisk looked up and noticed something odd... how did they end up here? Wasn't this where they fell into the cavern?"

"Um... thats because you DID die Frisk. Remember? What Wimsun..." Flowey shuddered at the memory.

Frisk looked down at the flower. "Flowey. .. if I died, then how am I still alive?"

Flowey looked away with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Flowey? What's going on here?"

Flowey sighed in reservation. "You're still alive because I gave you my power. As a human you already have determination, a strong will to survive. But I wasn't sure it would be enough to help you survive. "

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked, bringing their knees to their chest... a strange feeling overcoming them.

"I gave you my ability to LOAD and SAVE." Flowey smiled up at Frisk. 

"What does that mean?" Frisk shook their head confusedly. 

If Flowey had shoulders, he'd shrug them. "Basically it means if you die, or even do SOMETHING WRONG, you can reload to your last save point and try again. It's the only way you'll get out of the underground alive. Please believe me, I gave you this power cuz you need it more than me. Monsters are cruel, and horrible. And with out it, you'll just die, and die, and die!" Flowey was on the brink of tears at this point.

"Flowey, it's ok... I DO believe you." Frisk carefully cupped their hands around Floweys head. "How does it work?"

Flowey looked up at the human. Hysterics halted. "Oh, well, when I used it i could create save points whenever I wanted and go to whichever I wanted. But I think it's best for you to create the points only ever so often, and only go back to your most recent point. Trying anything different might put too much stress on your SOUL. "

"Ok...so how do I 'create' a save point?"

"Well... I'd rather not say what I used, but you yourself said you were determined to get out of here, and without hurting anyone. So, think of something nearby the fills you with 'determination' and then think 'save here'"

"Ok." Frisk closed their eyes and followed Floweys instructions. "How do I know it worked?" 

Flowey chuckled. "It did. I can still tell when my power is used."

"Oh. Ok." Frisk bent to pick up Flowey and noticed he was rooted in the ground. "Flowey, didn't we put you in something so I could carry you around the ruins?"

Flowey looked away, dark look crossing his flowery face. "Frisk... why do you think I was so upset? This was the third time I tried explaining my power to you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 2 times he tried explaining it was:
> 
> first time Frisk didn’t believe him, thought he was tricking them, and ignored Floweys instructions. Second time, Flowey DIDN’T tell Frisk, hoping Frisk would figure it out on their own, and by the time he tried explaining it it was too late.


	2. Ghost Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk encounters a ghost. ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT expect this one. AT ALL. But of course I couldn't ignore everyone's favorite ghost!

"Your really have to watch where you go Frisk." Flowey scolded, wrapped around their Arm. "We're lucky not to have run into anyone serious. I just hope we don't end up running into Toriel..."

Frisk wondered who Toriel was. Flowey had seemed really scared of her for some reason, and Frisk had seen a glimpse of her once, when they fell down a crumbling hole. That hole had saved their lives, according to Flowey. For now, Frisk just shrugged... they weren't going to be able to keep avoiding her for too much longer... These ruins were alot smaller than they seemed. 

They rounded a corner when they came across a narrow hallway. Right in the middle was a sleeping monster... they seemed to have no distinctive shape. The hall was too narrow to go around them, so they would have to wake them up to get by.

The monsters snores were loud. Frisk cleared their throat. "Um, excuse me?" But that just seemed to cause the monsters snores to get louder. Frisk looked at Flowey who shrugged and also looked at the snoozing monster. Frisk reached out to shake them awake. As their hand got closer, the napping creature's snores got more obnoxious. It was clear they were feigning sleep. Frisk jumped when their hand went right THRU this monsters body.

Suddenly the being jumped up and got right into Frisk's face, yelling "Don't you know it's RUDD to interrupt someone when their sleeping?"

Frisk reflexively took a step back, clutching the pot that Flowey sat in. "S-sorry, I wanted to get by, and you were-"

"What? Was i in the way?" The monster said derisively. "Too bad. I was here first! Go find another way around." They sat down in a huff.

Flowey looked at the angry monster. "Let's just go Frisk. They're just a ghost. They can't really bother us."

At that, the ghost shot up and got into their face. "Oh, I'm JUST a ghost am i? Well ill show you!"

Suddenly water fell from the sky, caused by telephone ghost. It was painful. Flowey burrowed into the dirt. "Ah, careful! That's acid rain!" 

Frisk scowled at the flower. Then they smiled over at the ghost. "Hey, I'm sorry for what my friend said. I'm sure he meant no harm in what he said."

The ghost scoffed. "As if I care what other people think. I don't care about what ANYONE thinks. It doesn't matter what anyone says or does, especially my stupid cousins!. So long as they leave me out of it!"

Frisk held a hand over their head, to shield their face from the poisonous water, other hand clutching the pot closer trying to shield Flowey. They gave a shy smile to the goat. "You have a point. In the big of things, other people's opinions don't matter. What's important is you be yourself." Frisk held out their hand. "Im Frisk, by the way."

The ghost was taken aback. Enough hey slowed their barrage of magic rain. Why was this person being nice? What where they after? Looking back at the face, full of trust; a fish thing to have here in the underground. They narrowed their eyes, meeting g the humans look. "Napstablook. .. what do you want? I know your human." THAT much was obvious. They were TOO corporeal to be a monster.

Frisk's smile faltered and they put their hand down. "Honesty just to go home. And to do that I need to get by you. "

Napstablook looked at Frisk incredulously. "Then why didn't you just go by? As your flower put it, I'm 'just a ghost. " you don't need my permission to go thru. Everyone else does it."

Frisk shrugged. "That wouldn't have been polite. " 

Napstablook looked at them like they grew a second head. "You are a strange creature. Are all humans like you?"

Frisk looked down at their hands. "No... I don't think so... but still, it's nice to be nice when you can. " They gave a smile, still looking at their hands, clothed into looss fists. "Alot of humans can be mean. Even those closest to you. But you just have to try to be different. Being nice is how I was different."

"Even those closest to you huh." Napstablook looked far off. Frisk remembered they said something at the start of the fight about cousins. 

"So... you have family, right?" That statement seemed to cause Napstablooks mood to darken. "Oh.. sorry... didn't mean to upset you" Frisk panicked, not wanting to start another downpour of acid rain

The ghost barked a short laugh. "HAD is a more apropriate term. They all decided it would be better to become corporeal. Possessing stupid things like training dummies or becoming tv stars. He likes to try to convince me to join him, 'become corporeal Blooky, you'll love it!' As if he doesn't freaking get that I prefer to be left ALONE. they ALL left the farm. Someone's got to take care of those stupid snails. They never cared what I thought, so why should I care about them!" It started raining again.

Frisk tried to catch Napstablooks attention.

"Hey, I get that. I know exactly what you mean. Family should hurt you. I'm sorry your's didn't care enough about you. But I do." Frisk's statement caught them off guard. The rain stopped as quickly as it started

"You.... care about me...?" Napstablook didn't know what to think at their statement.

Frisk nodded. "Listen, while its great to be alone sometimes, it sucks being lonely. And having friends is the best way to avoid that." Frisk gave a warm smile.

Napstablook was honestly stunned. No monster ever wanted to be their friend. Who would want to be friends with a ghost? A human aparently. "Um... ok...I guess... just don't expect any favors from me now that we are friends."

Frisk giggled and shook their head. "I wouldn't dream of it, Napstablook. But can I go past you now? Then you can get back to your nap."

Napstablook chuckled. "Actually ghosts don't need sleep. But go ahead." They moved out of the way, letting Frisk and Flowey through. 

\----'  
As they headed down the hall, Flowey looked over Frisk's shoulder back at the ghost, who floated thru the ceiling, noticing the monsters demeanor was changed now. Different than it was when they first met them looking up at Frisk he wondered... maybe they stood a chance after all.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also did not expect this to be so long either!


	3. Fallen Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey Panics as Toriel takes Frisk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'm naming each chapter after songs that represent the event/character.

Flowey panicked. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she found them. He had hoped they would find an escape. But the only exit in the underground Ruins was in the basement of... "Home." So they had to get close. And of course... they ran into Toriel. 

Literally. 

They had bumped into her as they rounded the corner, Frisk being kicked off their feet, causing them to drop the pot they were carrying Flowey in.

"Oh? What's this?" A husky voice had said. Flowey quickly burrowed in the ground incase Toriel used her fire magic. "I knew a human was traipsing around my ruins, but I had no idea it was a CHILD."

Frisk held their arms up shielding their face. Toriel grabbed their Arm in a steely grip, pulling them to their feet. Holding Frisk’s arm high, so Frisk was practically on their toes, Toriel bent down into Frisk's face. 

"Whatever ARE you doing down here, child?" The way she said the word child, was part insult, part... something else. Flowey caught the tone, but Frisk was too busy tugging at the arm in the large monster's hand.

"Now now, none of that now, child." She put Frisk down, then put a firm hand behind Frisk's neck. "Come inside. You must be hungry. " 

Flowey watched in horror as Toriel firmly escorted Frisk. Frisk looked over their shoulder at Flowey, who was stuck on the ground, temporary pot shattered. 

Flowey had no idea what to do. There wasn't very many burrow points inside the house. He could tell. He had to think. To plan. He had no idea what SHE had planned. But it couldn't be good. If he knew Toriel, which he did... she wasn't stable. Everyone avoided her for a reason.

"Stay determined Frisk. I'll figure something way to help you out of there."


	4. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has to face Toriel in order to leave the ruins

Frisk looked around the small house. It was dark, and there were cobwebs in the corners, like Toriel didn't really care the state of the home. 

"Come child, you must be hungry, with all that running around the ruins." She led Frisk to the table, halfway forcing them to sit. 

"Here, eat. It's my personal recipe. Snail pie."

Frisk looked at the grey pie hesitantly, snails WERE edible, and a delicacy on the surface. But they had never heard of them being baked into a pie. 

"EAT!" Toriel saiid, much more forcibly, loud enough to cause Frisk to jump. The texture was bizarre. Somewhat slimey, very chewey. Frisk almost wanted to spit it out imediatly, but looking at the look on Toriel's face, and knowing that she has very high attack power, they thought otherwise and swallowed. Frisk rushed thru the rest of the slice of pie, forgoing chewing. Frisk felt energized after finishing it.

"Well?" Toriel asked with a smile. 

"Oh, it was, uh, very interesting. I like food that's different. Thank you."

Toriel smiled at their compliment. She looked more frightening with a smile.

"Come. I will show you to your room." She gestured down the hall, waiting for Frisk to get up. She led them to the first door and opened it. "This is your room now, you should get some rest, child." She said opening the door and firmly pushing them inside. They heard the door lock.

Frisk looked around the room. There was a box with a variety of miss matched shoes, and in one corner a toy box filled with dusty old toys. Also in the bureau was a really old cellphone, that actually worked this far underground. Frisk was definitely surprised at that, and decided to play around with it. Laying back on the bed Frisk tested out different functions. Which weren't much since the phone was so old it didn't even have texting. Before they could even think of calling anyone, they heard a muffled whisper call their name from under the bed. Absently Frisk put the phone into their pocket and sit up.

Frisk recognized the voice. "Flowey? Is that you? " Frisk pulled the blanket up so they could see under the bed.

"Oh thank god you're alright! Did she do anything to you? Why haven't you reset?"

Frisk reached out to pat Flowey. "I'm ok. Toriel is actually being kind of nice. She gave me some pie. Now I'm in here. Well, except for the fact I think she locked me in."

Flowey got a far away look, "She did, did she. I might be able to pick it, but you'll have to find something to put me in and carry me. There's not very many burrow points in this house. I'm lucky enough this secret hiding spot is still here."

Frisk looked around, and dug out the largest of the abandoned shoes, a rain boot. It had long enough laces that Frisk could tie them together to create a shoulder strap. Gently they scooped Flowey out of the dirt and planted him into the boot.

Flowey managed to stick a vine between the door and the frame, breaking the lock. Frisk and Flowey looked around to try and see if Toriel was around. Frisk headed left, which led to 2 other doors. One was locked with a 'do not enter' sign, the other it was aparent to be hers. Frisk really was not one to be nosey, so they backed out of the room quickly. 

They ended up heading down the stairs to the basement. It was cold and dark; very drafty. It was apparent the exit must be this way, so Frisk headed down the dark corridor. After a short amount of time, a sudden voice came from the other side of the hall.

"Now child, where ever are you going? You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye were you?" Toriel stood in front of a large door, a flame lit in her hand the only light source in the darkness. 

"I... I want to go home." Frisk said quietly.

"Home? You ARE home, child. Here you have a warm bed, and cooked food. Why would you ever want to leave?" Toriel's eyes had a wild look about them. It made Frisk nervous.

"I thank you for the pie, and for letting me get some rest. But please, this isn't my home. I have to go."

Toriel lost any semblance of kindness. "You want to go? You'll have to go thru me!" And threw the fireball she was holding. 

Frisk dived out of the way, just in time as the fireball scorched the earth where they were standing. The dirt in the boot strapped to their back spilled out. Frisk barely had time to notice Flowey fleeting underground as another fireball was hurled their way.

"Please! I don't want to fight!" Frisk cried out. Toriel threw many more fire balls at them, and Frisk couldn't dodge them all.

"Fight back, or you will burn! " But Frisk refused. All they did was apologize. 

Tears began to form in Toriel's eyes. "Why won't you fight back!?" She demanded. Frisk noted that slowly her attacks were steadily becoming less severe. 

"Why are you just standing there! You fool! FIGHT!" She screamed. Then she collapsed. She screamed in frustration, pounding the ground. 

"I tried to ignore any humans who passed thru here. If I ignored them, it didn't matter if they died out there. Ever since.... but you... There's something about you that reminds me of... someone I used to care about. How... how did you do that? What did you do, child?" Toriel's voice was quiet. "They will kill you, you know. You could be safe here." Toriel looked up at Frisk with narrowed. "No. I couldn't keep you here if I wanted to could I? Go. Leave this place." 

Frisk approached her, wanting to reach out; wanting to comfort her. Toriel knocked their hand away.

"GET OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

Frisk frown, giving her one last look before going thru the door. In the last path to another door, there in the middle of a small patch of grass was Flowey.

"Oh, Flowey!" Frisk ran over to them. 

Flowey, who seemed lost in thought, staring in the direction they came from, blinked and looked up at Frisk. "Frisk! You're alright! " he managed to muster up a smile. 

Frisk nodded. "Yea. Where'd you go during that fight?" They asked, brushing their hair out of their eyes.

Flowey seemed to flinch at the question. "Oh, well I was scared of catching fire during that fight. With you having my ability to save and reset, I didn't want to risk dying." Frisk nodded accepting his answer. 

As they scooped him up to put him back into the boot, he asked. "She's letting you go?" 

Frisk nodded sadly. Flowey blinked in surprise. "Frisk, you really are something else!" They smiled at his compliment. They left the ruins at that, entering the cold snowy tundra outside. Once the door closed behind them, they heard the door lock loudly.

"Well, no turning back now." Frisk said, heading down the path into the forest with their flower friend in tow; ready to take on whatever the underground had to throw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a pain in the ass to write. I hope I caught the right tone here, it was an emotional rollercoaster really. Up next is Papyrus which I hope will be fun.


	5. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes their way thru the winter forest and meets colorful creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't realize this chapter never got posted on this itteration. This was written before I abandoned it. So the flow might be akward.

Sans watched as the human made their way towards Snowdin town. He had originally planned to ambush them right outside that giant door, but they were quick. He managed to alert his brother of the human tho, and had set off to trail them.

The human was cunning tho. He watched from a distance as they seemed to... befriend? The dog sentries. It was baffling in the slightest. As the human got closer to town they were ambushed by the dogi. He knew how much the pair hated eachother so he watched in excitement waiting for the human to be killed in the crossfire. But somehow they managed to get the couple to talk things over! How they did that was bizarre enough, as they'd been fighting for several months now. 

But there went the human waking good bye to them as the dogi held each other's hands, a smile on Dogamy's face for the first time in months, waving the human farewell... this human was weird. .. he wondered what this human would do when they met his brother. Whiping the sweat off his brow, He took a shortcut back to town to alert his brother...

Papyrus was NOT going to like this... maybe he should get some mustard first...


	6. Bonetrousle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries to befriend an imposing figure, a powerful member of the royal guard... this task won't be easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written entirely after the rest. Like I know my haitus sucked, it was seemingly unending but I got inspiration.

Frisk traveled and explored areas around Snowdin. Alot of the folk refused to speak to them. But the shopkeeper was nice enough to sell some cinnamon bunnies, and they got an interesting bandana that looked like it had an eight pack similar to the wolf carelessly kicking ice into the river.

Flowey still didn't like the idea of trying to make friends. He knew how monsters can be, and even warned Frisk when the rock family bounced on their head. But he knew he couldn't change Frisks mind. Not yet atleast. For now he was keeping an eye out for the skeleton brothers the shop keeper told them about. He knew who they were, Flowey in the past had a run in with the tall one named Papyrus. When he first became a flower. Hopefully I'd they run into him, he doesn't recognize him.

While they explored Snowdin, they headed along a path that followed the river. It was real foggy tho, as at the end of the cave was an area that wasn't snowy, so it seemed like they were managing to get out with no worries of confrontation. He just wished they could see more than a foot in front of their face.

Frisk halted in their steps. Before Flowey could ask why, he noticed a silhouette in front of them. It was tall and familiar. He cursed internally.

"HUMAN! IF YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU ESCAPE ME, YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN! I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS WILL NOT ALLOW THIS."

Papyrus blocked the way. He looked imposing in his black royal guard uniform, accented by a dark red scarf that matched his gloves. Strapped to his waist a rapier bone sword. 

Frisk had to think. They had heard about Papyrus from the townsfolk, and a warning from a smaller angry skeleton named Sans, who gave a threatening warning about his brother.

"Frisk, becareful with this guy, he's nothing like the other monsters in this town." Flowey gave warning, as Frisk placed the worn boot that they used to carry Flowey in on the ground. Frisk nodded idly, before holding out heir hand with a smile. It was a non-threatening gesture, as they wanted to try to win Papyrus's friendship.

"His Papyrus, my name is Frisk... would you like to be friends?"

Papyrus gave a nasal laugh as he scoffed. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NO NEED FOR FRIENDSHIP!" HE started his attack, lines of bones along the ground that Frisk had to jump over. "ONCE I TAKE YOUR SOUL, I SHALL BE THE MOST POPULAR MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND. I WOULD HAVE NO NEED FOR IDLE FRIENDSHIP!"

Frisk deftly leapt over the rows of bones, but tripped over the last row; earning a chuckle from Papyrus. Frisk tried again to reach out to the skeleton. 

"I came across an abandoned plate of spaghetti outside of Snowdin. I really think whoever made that is a really good cook." It's was an honest opinion. It was a bit better than the snail pie Toriel had force-fed them.

Flowey muttered a small 'really?' That only Frisk could hear.

"REALLY? YOU LIKED THAT?" Papyrus echoed, before hiding his happiness, as Frisk gave a big nod. "IT'S TOO BAD THAT IT WAS YOUR LAST MEAL. ONCE I TAKE YOUR SOUL, I WOULD HAVE NO MORE NEED FOR COOKING MY OWN MEALS, AS I WOULD HAVE A TEAM OF PERSONAL CHEFS AT MY BECK AND CALL." He sent another waive of bones towards Frisk.

Frisk noticed in the distance was the other skeleton, watching with anger in his eyes, a light twinkle off what appeared to be a sharp gold tooth. As Frisk again tried to reach out to befriend Papyrus his glare became darker.

Frisk was slowly losing HP, but refused to attack; despite Flowey's insistence. And they told Papyrus that as well.

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT? THEN IT'S TIME WE FINISH THIS WITH MY BLUE ATTACK!" Behind him leaning on a tree, Sans smirked. It won't be long now.

Blue bones came at all directions, but remembering the battles with the dog guard, they knew not to move. None of the bones effected them. Until suddenly they felt an emence weight on their body. No; THEIR SOUL?"

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW, THANKS TO MY SPELL! THIS WAY WE CAN FINISH THIS, NO MORE TAKING IT EASY ON YOU!"

Frisk found it exceedingly difficult to leap over the bone attacks. Every time they stumbled, Papyrus chuckled stating how foolish the human was to not even know how to jump properly. 

Frisk was running dangerously low on HP, and realized they only had one cinnamon bunny left. Frisk decided against eating it. They tried again to reach out to Papyrus, but to no avail. 

"IT'S TIME NOW FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK! SURELY ONCE YOU SEE THIS IMPRESSIVE SPELL YOU WILL GROVEL AND BEG ME TO END YOUR LIFE SWIFTLY, LITTLE HUMAN!"

Frisk swallowed, but stood firm.

"Frisk? Don't you think it would now be a good idea to, I don't know, START FIGHTING BACK!?" Flowey shouted. In checking Frisk, Flowey noted that they only had 5hp left. Flowey stood back, ready to bolt the second Frisk died.

A light filled between them, a rather impressive bone appeared. But before anyone could take in the wonder, a small tipping sounded and a tiny dog appeared snatching it from the air, making off with it. Everyone stood in stunned silence momentarily, before Papyrus exploded in anger.

"SANS!! GET THAT DAMN MITT BEFORE HE GETS TEETH MARKS ALLOVER THAT!" He screamed stamping his foot, much like a child who didn't get nice-cream. After he smaller skeleton muttered a 'sure thing boss,' after heading after the dog, Papyrus cleared his throat, settling down.

"I SUPPOSE I'LL HAVE TO SETTLE FOR A MORE ORDINARY ATTACK INSTEAD!" And he sent a much larger quantity of bones, both white and blue. Frisk managed to do well enough dodging but that left them with just 1hp left.

They carefully, tiredly got to their feet. Making one final plea to the skeleton, ignoring Flowey's begging them to use their last bunny.

"I really think we can be such great friends, Papyrus. You really ARE great, I see the greatness within you." They held both hands out as if asking for a hug.

Papyrus stomped over to them, sword drawn; the thin white bone gleaming. "AND I'VE TOLD YOU, I HAVE NO NEED FOR IDLE FRIENDSHIPS! ONCE I GET YOUR SOUL, EVERYONE WILL BOW TO ME!"

He raised the sword up, ready to wipe the last hp Frisk was hanging by.

"I beleive in you, Papy. You are great, and can be better!" Frisk smiled up at him, closing their eyes.

Papyrus raised his sword, and as he swung, Flowey shouted Frisk's name.

...

But nothing happened. Frisk felt the bone pass thru them. But they still had 1hp left. Opening their eyes they noticed that Papyrus's sword was blue. It shook in his hand before he dropped it.

"WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU INSISTENTLY NICE, NO MATTER WHAT OTHERS DO TO YOU?" Papyrus slumped to his knees. "I WAS SO CLOSE... YET I FELT TAKING YOUR SOUL, WITH HOW DETERMINED YOU WERE TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH ME..." He covered his face. "UNDYNE IS RIGHT. I AM A FAILURE WHO HAS NO RIGHT TO BE ON THE ROYAL GUARD." 

Frisk hesitated one moment before taking the ribbon from their hair. Approaching Papyrus, they gently took his hand, trying a bow around his wrist. Papyrus fingered the worn ribbon gently. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS... THING YOU HAVE TIED TO MY HAND?" 

Frisk, still gently holding his hand answered, "It's a gift. You give presents to your friends, and they say, 'wow, thanks' in response. I still want to be friends, if you want, Papy."

It's wasn't till now Papyrus realized they had given him a nickname. But friendship was still a foreign concept. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE LIKE ME? I HURT YOU; TRIED TO KILL YOU? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!"

Frisk clapsed their hands behind their back and smiled. "Because, you didn't disappoint me. I believed you could be greater than you were, and you really are a cool monster!"

This stunned Papyrus one more moment. He stood, clenching the fist that had the bow tied to it. "YES, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS EASY ENOUGH BETTER THAN BEFORE, AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME OR DO ANY HARM TO MY NEW FRIEND! HUMAN, I INSIST YOU COME TO MY HOUSE! AS FRIENDS IT IS CUSTOMARY TO HANG OUT! BUT FIRST, I DEMAND YOU HEAL YOURSELF. BEING AROUND SOMEONE WITH ONLY 1HP IS EMBARRASSING!"

......

Nearby, within earshot holding a now muzzled dog, Sans heard Papyrus's shout. He glared at the human as the two of them headed back towards town. He let the dogs leash go as he pondered what happened in the time he chased that damn dog? Either way, he wasn't going to let this go lightly. They would watch, and see what "game" the human was playing at.


	7. Dating Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Frisk's date

Papyrus's idea of a date was interesting. He took Frisk by the hand and zipped around town leading them back to his house, letting them in. The house was somewhat messy, a pile of dirty socks sitting in the corner... of the ceiling... there was a blue hue around them, so it appeared that someone was using the blue magic to suspend them. The TV was on a standby channel with the scrolling message "please stand by for a new episode of Core Survival" 

"SO HUMAN, THIS IS MY HOME! THE COOLEST PLACE IN SNOWDIN. I DARE SAY THAT YOU MUST BE VERY IMPRESSED!"

As Frisk looked around, they nodded. Flowey remained burrowed as deep in his shoe as possible. He felt uncomfortable being this close to Papyrus. Even tho there is no way for the skeleton to remember him, he couldn't be too sure. And if he DID remember, that would cause Frisk a great deal of trouble.

As Papyrus took them around the house, showing the impressive sink, also upside down from the ceiling; yet low enough that Frisk could was their hands, Papyrus got out a plate of fresh spaghetti. Frisk sat down at the table, and Papyrus shoved aside what looked to be a rock, sitting on a plate covered in dust, with enough force that it knocked it off the table; shattering.

Papyrus growled at the new mess, shouting for his brother to clean up the mess. They were answered by a deep obnoxious horn sound, followed by a loud slam.

Papyrus started stomping his foot. "SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC AND PICK UP AFTER YOURSELF FOR ONCE!"

He sighed, composing himself as he remembered, he WAS on a date. 

"IN ANY CASE, HUMAN, HERE IS A PLATE OF MY FINEST SPAGHETTI. FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK, THEN COOKED BY A GOURMET MASTER CHEF, MYSELF!" He handed them a fork. Flowey glared at the pasta, knowing well what was to come when Frisk attempted to eat it.

"Thank you, Papy," Frisk responded with a smile, before twirling a handful of spaghetti on the fork, shoving it in their mouth. Papyrus watched their reaction carefully. Frisk thought carefully before responding to Papyrus's impatient "WELL?"

"It's very good, the best spaghetti I've ever had!" Frisk stated truthfully. Granted, they had never eaten COOKED spaghetti, but it was still better than the snail pie. Not that that was terrible either. They smiled at Papyrus genuinely. 

At their genuine compliment, Papyrus became flustered. Usually compliments were given out of fear and respect. But this human; they showed no fear of him. He fingered the ribbon the human had tied about their wrist. Things may be getting deeper for the both of them. More than Papyrus cared for them to be. 

"HUMAN. I MUST CONFESS. AS MUCH AS I ENJOY OUR CLOSE FRIENDSHIP, I FEAR THAT IT WOULD PUT YOU IN DANGER! THERE ARE TWO THINGS I WISH TO DO, BUT AFTER IT WOULD BE BEST WE TRY TO KEEP OUR DISTANCE. FIRSTLY, HERE IS MY PHONE NUMBER. SHOULD YOU RUN INTO ANY DANGER, YOU CAN CALL ME, GRANTED IT IS NO GARUNTEE I WILL COME TO YOUR AIDE. BUT I DO WISH TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE WELL AS YOU MAKE YOURSELF TOWARDS THE BARRIERS EDGE. SECONDLY, TO BETTER ASSIST IN YOUR TRAVELS, I WISH TO GIVE YOU AN OBJECT TO STRENGTHEN YOURSELF IN THIS JOURNEY."

He opened his closet door, pulling a small glass container. Within the container was something that caught Flowey's attention. It was a dark blue, human soul. Flowey stared at it, no longer caring at the moment if Papyrus recognized him. He wondered how the monster kept it so secret so long. He at one point tried to get Papyrus to reveal it's location, to no avail. But here, now, he was just handing it over to Frisk!

"YOUR INTEGRITY IS ADMIRABLE HUMAN! DETERMINED TO EVER STAY ON THE PATH YOU LAYED OUT, AND REFUSE TO STRAY. AND FOR THAT REASON I GIVE YOU THIS SOUL. DO WITH IT WHAT YOU WILL, CONSIDER IT A GIFT!"

with the container in their hand, Frisk smiled up at Papyrus, smiling, as they said "Thank you, Papy!"

Their genuine smile seemed to have caught Papyrus off guard. With a slight blush he muttered something about guard duties and opened the door in a rush; smacking themselves in the head with the door, before storming out. 

Flowey tried stretching to get a closer look at the container in Frisk's hands, when the door banged open. He shrunk back into his boot.

"AND HUMAN, I INSIST YOU CALL ME WITH PERIODIC UPDATES! IT WOULD DO ME NO WELL IF YOU WERE TO GET HARMED, ESPECIALLY WITH THAT SOUL!"

Frisk smiled and nodded with intent, promising to keep content.

At that the door shut quickly, not before closing on Papyrus's foot. Frisk giggled quietly, turning their attention to the container. The soul felt...ALIVE. They wondered what to do with this powerful gift. This required some time, to think.


	8. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey and Frisk head thru Waterfall... what could go wrong?

"I still don't understand why you did that, Frisk." Flowey asked, no longer trying to burrow into his pot.

"Did what?" Frisk inquired in turn. 

They had been traveling into Waterfall for a bit now, the traveling pair were grateful at how warm it was compared to Snowdin.

"The SOUL!" The flower shouted, before dropping his voice. Last thing they needed was to attract any locals... if he remembered correctly, there were some minor habitants. Who to watch out for really was just Shyren and the moldybyggs. They had already ran into Washua, which Frisk convinced them to first wash Frisk, then let Frisk clean them. 

Flowey still didn't understand Frisk's way of doing things. He also grew concerned that WITH this befriend thing, Frisk's LV is very low. At this rate when they finally face Asgore, the king would easily be able to defeat Frisk... determination or not. Which is why what Frisk did with Papyrus's soul; he couldn't even fathom their reasoning. He had to know!

"WHY did you release it?" The flower implored.

Frisk shrugged, "it wasn't mine. And Papyrus said I could use it as I wished, and I wished to release it."

They thought back to when they opened the container, shortly before opening the container to free the human soul. When they had opened it, a translucent figure formed before then, a dark shade of blue. Tho the majority was undiscernable, the figure seemed to be wearing a tutu. Before fadinf, the figure whispered softly 'don't ever falter in your integrity. Don't let deeds weigh you down, and stay true to your point on your quest!' Neither Frisk nor Flowey knew what to make of that, but shortly thereafter, they headed out of Snowdin. 

Flowey shook his head. "But do you know what kind of power you gave up?"

Frisk quirked an eye brow, "Papy said it's what gave him his blue attack."

"YES, by just tapping it's potential he got the ability to affect the gravity of a soul... but If a monster were to ABSORB the soul in its entirety, the monster becomes not unlike a god, with the ability to change and end the world. The power is... limitless. And that's not something we want happening. YOU wouldnt have been able to ansorb it, but If a monster had been near when you had released it...."

Frisk cut him off. "That could have been bad... good thing I released it in Papy's house then."

"YES. Just please be careful if you decide to do that again"

Frisk gave a small giggle and kissed the top of Flowey's head. Flowey was speechless. The action stirred no feelings, tho it did in a way, feel nice. Almost as if stirring a pleasant memory of when he was....

*THUNK!*

His thoughts were interrupted by a spear landing, cutting them off. The spear grazed a nearby echo flower.

"BEHIND YOU!" It's seemed to whisper in an ominous voice.

Frisk turned around. Behind them was a tall, muscular, fish like creature. 

She also had a grin wider than a sharks mouth, with teeth just as sharp.

"Undyne." Flowey whispered in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty much just exposition. Up next is probably undynes fight... should be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> The first 2 times he tried explaining it was:
> 
> first time Frisk didn’t believe him, thought he was tricking them, and ignored Floweys instructions. Second time, Flowey DIDN’T tell Frisk, hoping Frisk would figure it out on their own, and by the time he tried explaining it it was too late.
> 
> Up next is Toriel.


End file.
